Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle route planning system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a real-time updated vehicle route planning system.
Description of Related Art
Technique of navigation system navigated in the manner that locating a positioning coordinate of a on-vehicle mobile device with a global positioning system (GPS) installed on the on-vehicle mobile device, and combine the positioning coordinate with a related map information has become a standard function of most commercial on-vehicle mobile devices since the global positioning system gained widespread acceptance among the on-vehicle mobile devices. Although, a conventional vehicle route planning system of a navigation system may adopt some information of map data for computing path between an initial point and a destination point, such as roads connecting relations between the initial point and the destination point, or the distance between the initial point and the destination point, for example. However, apart from finding a geographically shortest route through analyzing the roads connecting relations, traffic conditions of the roads among possible routes in real world may also need to be took into consideration, which would greatly influence duration time spent from the initial point traveling to the destination point. Furthermore, the traffic conditions of the roads can be further classified as a predictable traffic condition or an unpredictable traffic condition, yet, the conventional information of map cannot provide such information. Consequently, the available vehicle route planning system, as described above, apparently exists with inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.